Oblivion
by MusicMyHero
Summary: It's funny how things turn out a way you never expected it to. My life is perfect. Perfect job, perfect friends, perfect apartment in New York, a more than perfect girl friend... What more can I ask for. I don't know if it was a gift from the cosmic owl of what. But what popped up in my life was the most unexpected thing that can ever happen. I Got My Girl Pregnant.


Oblivion It's funny how things turn out a way you never expected it to. My life is perfect. Perfect job, perfect friends, perfect apartment in New York, a more than perfect girl friend... What more can I ask for. I don't know if it was a gift from the cosmic owl of what. But what popped up in my life was the most unexpected thing that can ever happen. My name is Marceline and this is the story how a rocker like me got my girlfriend pregnant. And yes...I am a girl.

* * *

First l my name is Marceline Abadeer and I'm a famous singer know across the world. It was just a normal morning I woke up the the sun beaming on my face. I peel my eyes open to look to my left. I smile as I see my love Bonnibel Bubblegum. I know weird last name but it's because her family invented bubblegum or something... Any way I let out a deep breath as I roll o my side to wrap my arms around Bonnie. I hear her give a satisfied sigh and snuggle deeper into me. We stay like that for a moment to enjoy the moment. Of Course, Bonnie, being the responsible one slips from my grip and sits on the edge of the bed. I stare as she stretches. I can't keep the smirk off my face as she does so. She was just so perfect. She looks back at me. "Are you getting up or are you just going to look at me all morning?" She said as she smiles down at me. I sit up and wrap my arms around her. "I'd rather stare at you" I said as I kissed her neck. I hear her give a small moan before getting up and standing in front of me with hands on her hips. She smiles down at me and says " you do know today is your first day for recording your new album right?" I stand up and looked at her. "Are you serious! I thought that was tomorrow!" She laughs as I stumble around trying to gather my cloths before heading to the shower. Before I close the door I hear her shout "I'll cook breakfast while you get ready!" I shout back saying thank you before continuing getting ready. It's been a whole year since my last album and I'm really excited about starting my new album. I've been spending some time with Bonnie the whole time abc it had been the best year. I've know Bonnie since high school. We met when she found me skipping algebra in freshmen year playing my acoustic guitar. I normally play bass but that day my bass was getting fixed. We kind of hit it off after that. We were best friends until the middle of junior year when I finally got the guts to ask her out. I sigh at the memory of me stumbling with my words and hearing her laugh at my nervous behavior. The smile quickly falls as I feel the water run cold. I quickly get out the shower and start getting dressed. I put on a red t-shirt with a black hoody, black skinny jeans, ad red vans. I leave my hair out and walk down the hall of my apartment. I walk into the kitchen to see Bonnie in nothing but my large shirt. I smile as I wrap my arms around her waist and rest my head on her shoulder. She smiles at me. "I hope you're up for some strawberry pancakes." I smile and kiss her cheeks and sit on the stool in front of the island. " you know I'm always up for that babe." After the food was done we ate together in comfortable silence. I look up at Bonnie " so are you going to work in the lab today?" I ask seeing her still In my shirt. "No, I have a doctors appointment. Remember how I sick I've been getting I the morning. Today I'm checking that out." I frown remembering that for the past mouth or so she has been rushing out the bed and vomiting. I get up and put our plates in the dish washer. I walk over to Bonnie and give her a peck on the lips. "I'll see you later, call me if you need me" I said grabbing my car keys. She smiles and says "love you, and good luck" "love you too" I say as I walk out the door not knowing that in a few hours I was going to get the most unbelievable news I would ever receive in my life.

* * *

Being in the recording booth brought back good memories. The first song recorded, the awesome songs I wrote. I smile as I walk into the studio and greeted by one of my best friends Keila. "So the singer comes back! Good to see you buddy!" Clapping her hands on my back. I laugh as we walk together to our recording room making small talk. "So how's your girl been?" "Great. But I have been thinking of like... Popping the question soon." I say looking down at our feet with a smile. Keila stops and looks up at me with a big smile "dude! This is big news! How you gunna do it?" I look up at her" I really don't know. It needs to be special. I've know Bonnie since we were 14. Now that we're 23 I think we should finally take the next step." Bonnie was there every step of the way. She was there when my mother died, she was there when I was bullied, she was there when I got signed to a record company. She was there for every thing. She meant everything. And proposing to her had to be special.

* * *

My band The Scream Queens, me the lead singer composer and bassist, Keila, lead guitarist, Bongo our awesome drummer, and guy our keyboardist. Whenever we make music it comes together like magic. It felt good making music with the crew again. We were getting ready to start the new song. Wen we had our equipment ready I looked back "Are you ready to make magic dudes?" Bongo looked up from his drum kit "born ready!" Everyone else gave a thumbs up and we started ( sing Match into water- pierce the veil) Let's go! I kissed the scars on her skin I still think you're beautiful And I don't ever wanna lose my best friend. I screamed out, "God, you vulture (you vulture), Bring her back or take me with her." Tear it down, break the barricade I want to see what sound it makes I hate this flavor with a passion and I fucking hate the aftertaste How does it feel? (How does it feel?) How does it feel? Well it feels like I'm on fire! Wake up, I know you can hear me. Make me a promise here tonight, love like a tidal wave Dreamless in early graves, I never want it to be this way The chemicals will bring you home again This is it, when it's done, we can say that, When it's sudden death we fight back (Oh, yeah) Pretend like I don't entice you I've seen you circling the sky above my head You traitor I will never be taken for granted again Keep digging holes in the desert Say a prayer for you I know that you're in pain But if we die at the same time does it still scare you? Make me a promise here tonight. Let's go! Dreamless in early graves, I never want it to be this way The chemicals will bring you home again This is it, when it's done, we can say that, Oh my God we're not gonna make it We will bring the tidal wave We will bring the tidal wave We will bring the tidal wave We will bring the tidal wave! We will bring the tidal wave We will bring the tidal wave We will bring the tidal wave And nothing will remain She's mine You stay away from her It's not her time. 'Cause, baby, I'm the one Who haunts her dreams at night, Until she's satisfied. Make me a promise here tonight, love like a tidal wave Dreamless in early graves, I never want it to be this way The chemicals will bring you home again This is it, when it's done, we can say that, When it's sudden death we fight back! Go! Fuck it We hear clapping coming from outside the booth and we look up and smile. We see our manager simon. "Awesome! Guys I think this is going to be our greatest album yet!" I give him a thumbs up and a big smile. Then I hear my phone ring. I look at the screen to see Bonnie was calling. I smile as I pick up the phone. "Hey babe how was the appointment?" I can hear hard breathing on the other line. I start to get nervous "Bonnie is everything okay" I hear her take a deep breath and say "Marcy... I think you should come to the hospital now." I start to panic. "Is everything ok? Is there something wrong? Bonnie please answer. I look around to see the crew frowning, their faces looking worried. "Marceline I think it'll be better if I tell you in person. I'll see you soon." She hangs up and I start to rush. It take my car keys and rush into the hospital. 


End file.
